


Of Harrowed Hearts by Sable_Scribe [Podfic]

by CinnamonBunProtectionAgency



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Anko stop laughing, Baby Badasses, Because Really Now, Breaking of the Team-7 Legacy of BS, F/F, F/M, Families of Choice, Fix-It, HARD, Hiruzen did not sign up for this shit, It's an Uchiha thing, Kakashi get your Gennin under control dammit, Like so Hard Other Generations Feel It, M/M, Mostly Canon Otherwise, Multi, My First Podfic, Naruto's ability to make friends with giant chakra demons surfaces early, Oblivious Uzumaki Naruto, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Sakura Being a Badass, Sorry dude I drew the line at Moon Magic and Aliens, They all turn into vicious little monsters, This idea got out of hand real fast, Unconventional Families, they're breaking my village again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 03:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonBunProtectionAgency/pseuds/CinnamonBunProtectionAgency
Summary: Sometimes the hardest battle isn’t enough to change a heart, sometimes all the war and blood in the world isn’t enough to shift a single destiny.Sometimes a simple touch is enough to break down the strongest of barriers, sometimes a single word is enough to make the world quake.Sometimes the most reaching of changes comes in the form of a little boy sad enough, strong enough, and kind enough to make friends with a monster.Sometimes one change makes waves.[Podfic]





	Of Harrowed Hearts by Sable_Scribe [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Harrowed Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211566) by [Sable_Scribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sable_Scribe/pseuds/Sable_Scribe). 

**Listen**  
  
_(or click [here](https://soundcloud.com/mama_mythos_podfics/of-harrowed-hearts-chapter-1) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [Of Harrowed Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211566/chapters/18817508)

**Author:** [Sable_Scribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sable_Scribe)

**Reader:** [MamaMythos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonBunProtectionAgency)

**Length:** 33:40 

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1fvwUYUg4z0041niqi5GpsGvzNbb0HUj_/view?usp=sharing)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
